ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz (Continuity)
Ultraman Reuz (ウルトラマン リえーZ, Urutoramanreuz) is a fan story create by Apexz. It sets somewhere in an Alternate Universe where The Legendary Ultra War happen. The first season of this story is about Dark Ketaros, the main villain who's agenda tried to bring destruction to past Earth and the second and the finale season is about the truth behind Reuz origin and the eight Ultra world. This second season will be the saddest story as well as will become a little bit dark though it will have a happy ending. Plot This is story happen after the end of The Legendary Ultra War. An unknown being of dark rise, holding the item called Ketaros Spark. After start up again the Legendary Ultra War, he turn every Ultra's, Monster's and Aliens into Keychain Doll and fall down to earth like Meteor Shower. But another being of light come to face of the dark being, the light being hold a same item called Reuz Spark, but like others he lost and almost turn into Doll, he revert back and safe in the Item and fall down to Stone Shrine. Reuz chose Haruto as his host and the two began to fight monsters that invade Japan and tried to stop Dark Ketaros plan to bring chaos to earth. In Final Mix series, Reuz again return to aid Haruto and his friends along with the earth, beast born Ultra, Ultraman Gaixus to battle Ex-Beast from conquering the world. Haruto learn the truth about his parent, Reuz origin reveal a little, and Akhriuz, one of the main villain want to revive Garganta and destroy the world. Would he be able to save the world once more? Ultraman Reuz Final Mix + Ultraman Reuz Final Mix + (ウルトラマン リえーZ ファイナルミックス+) is a second and the final chapter of Ultraman Reuz story. In this story, it introduce a new secondary Ultra, the one who was a a leader of a Monster group called "Ex-Beast". Due to the defeated of Dark Ketaros, every Keychain Doll has return to its normal state and some of it still exist. Haruto continue his journey to save the eight prodigies Ultra whom their world is in danger from the destruction from Ultraman Gaixus. At the same time, a man in black and a woman in white appear guiding them to not destroy the world. Final Mix series consist four major arc and the last arc only have four episode. Story Arc * Ultraman Reuz Series ** The Light and the chosen Hero arc (Episode 1-6) ** Bond and Friendship arc (Episode 7-9) ** The Awakening of Dark Ketaros arc (Episode 10-12) * Ultraman Reuz Final Mix + Series ** Two Prodigy and Vengeance arc (Episode 1-6) ** Fragment, Secrets and Beginning of Chaos arc (Episode 7-11) ** The Impure Demon Kings arc (Episode 12-16) ** The Last Smile and The Final Showdown arc (Episode 17-20) Episodes *Episode 1: The Chosen One Who Wield The Light (光を振るう選ばれた1人, Furu Raito o Hikari Mono) *Episode 2: Connection (接続, Setsuzoku) *Episode 3: The Gate Of Hell Open (開かれた地獄の門, Jigoku no mon ga aiteimasu) *Episode 4: On Halloween Night Fall (ハロウィーンの夜の秋に, Harou~īn no yonoaki ni) *Episode 5: Sacrifice (犠牲, Gisei) *Episode 6: The Death match Battle (デスマッチバトル, Desumatchibatoru) *Episode 7: Dangerous Part Time Job (危険なアルバイト Kiken na Arubaito) *Episode 8: Stolen Hope (盗まれた希望, Nusuma reta kibō) *Episode 9: Awakening Of Light and Darkness (光と闇の覚醒, Hikari to yami no kakusei) *Episode 10: The Dream Destroyers (夢を憎むもの Yume o Nikumu Mono) *Episode 11: The Important Thing is... (大切なものは Taisetsu na Mono wa) *Episode 12: Another Side, Another Story (若々しいヒーロー, Wakawakashī hīrō) Final Mix Episodes *Episode 1: A New Beginning *Episode 2: Rocket Ultra *Episode 3: Pride Of A Hero *Episode 4: Ultraman Taro! *Episode 5: Hey Jiiya, the Master Of Tofu *Episode 6: Ore, Tanjou! Acceleration *Episode 7: When You See Seven, You See Ultra Seven *Episode 8: My Grandmother Visiting!? *Episode 9 : Strike! Gaixus Meteor! *Episode 10 : The Secret Of The Beast * Episode 11 : The Day Reuz chose the Light *Episode 12 : Revenge of Zetton *Episode 13 : Friendship *Episode 14 : The Impure Kings *Episode 15 : To the Phantom Prison : Chapter 1 *Episode 16 : Temptation : Chapter 2 *Episode 17 : Nebula of in between *Episode 18 : The Last Sight I beheld *Episode 19 : One Last Smile *Episode 20 : A Beautiful End Specials *Ultraman Reuz : Revival Of The Ancient Warrior *Ultraman Reuz : Theater Special Movies *Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! *Ultraman Reuz and The Ultra Brothers Final Mix Season Movies * Ultraman Giz X Ultraman Reuz: Super Ultra Battle (Unfinished) * Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown * Ultraman Reuz : Last Odyssey Cast *Ultraman Reuz / Main Ultra *Ultraman Gaixus / Secondary Ultra / Villain *Ultraman Taro / Ally *Ultraman Ginga / Ally *Ultraman Paradox / Ally *Jean-bot / Ally *Dark Ketaros : Main Villain (First Season), Ally (Final Mix) Main Character *Haruto Shuuya : An 19 years old boy and The Human Host Ultraman Reuz. A high school transfer student that live in a city with his uncle, Sukumo Shuuya after his grandfather passed away. He went to the rocky place and found out Golza and Armagedon has been live back from Keychain Doll state, he witness Ultraman Gaixus and Mikasa gave Haruto his Reuz Spark back and successfully transform into Reuz. He was chosen to end Dark Ketaros, Impure Kings and Ex Beast saga. Secondary/Other Character *Marina Honda: Haruto childhood friend at High School. Adventualy, she had a love intrest on Haruto. The one who sharing secrets of Haruto merging with Ultraman Reuz and the first saw he transforming. Also, she is the holder of Dark Lugeil Spark Doll inside her body and become the ultimate source for Dark Ketaros awakening. * Mikasa Inou : Mikasa is a 19 years old girl who become a friend of Haruto and also an ally. She is well known of every inch of Space that she want to see space by her own someday. Mikasa also have love interest to Haruto thought she never reveal it to him. However, she was later become Haruto's ultimate weakness when Akhriuz found out and sent her to Nebula of In Between. *Mai Kerizawa : Haruto's childhood Friend. She appeared in Episode 5 along side with Daiki, her love intrest. She and the other's about to save Haruto from been test in the BCST base. Her strong feeling on Daiki finally make him realized that Love didn't count on someone special but count on their Kind. *Daiki Watarai : An old friend of Haruto. He weild Jean-Pad which is still control Jean-Bot on a battle. Jean-Bot rocket booster on his back fuse with Reuz when he transform into Reuz Cosmic. Daiki has a love interest on Natsumi somehow but he never tell her the truth. *Natsumi Takaneka : A young girl who have the light path to protect other, but she aware of herself to Jun who has hold the Item to transform into Ultraman. She is 17 years old. She has a brother who work on Space but never return, she become the most best friends of Jun and the others. She also part of Rocket Club with Jun. *Jun Nazumi : The human host of the new Ultraman, Ultraman Gaixus. A new high school transfer student after Haruto who aware of his identity as Ultraman Gaixus host. He knew Haruto and Haruto knew his identity, soon both of them fight on sunset beside the cliff. But he was betray by his own Mentor, that gave him the ancient item, Gaixus Lens which he is the one destroy the lens. He is 17 years old. *Gaku Senjyu : Is the new character of Ultraman Reuz series, he acctully the newest transfer student. He is the last Haruto friend to witnesses Haruto transformation to Ultraman Reuz. He appeared in Episode 5, where he support Haruto to fight Nosferu. He and Elly actually a couple already as it state in Episode 8, Stolen Hope. *'Nitoh Shuuya' : Haruto's little brother and was taking care by Haruto grandmother which is Shuuya Kaze wife, Iruma Shuuya. He and Iruma first appeared in Episode 8: My Grandmother visiting!?. Both Nitoh and Iruma has become the hostage of Yapool Greed in odered to defeat Ultraman Gaixus and Ultraman Reuz. *'Shuuya Iruma ': Haruto's and Nitoh grandmother who taking care of Nitoh after he was born. She is overall 64 years old younger than Kaze who is 67 years old. Iruma sorrowing Kaze death at his 68 years old, she misses him so much as a wife. Iruma and her grandchile Nitoh has become the hostage of Yapool Greed in odered to defeat Ultraman Reuz and Ultraman Gaixus. *'Sukumo Shuuya' : Sukumo was Haruto uncle after his grandfather Shuuya Kaze passed away years ago. Never forgetting his gramps word, Jiiya was Kaze brother who always help Haruto's family. Of course, Haruto come's from a rich family but after his father die, their items and money goes for charity for Orphan. Sukumo taking care of Haruto when he's 17 years old. *'Shuuya Kaze ': Haruto Grandfather. A funny guy and he own a Motorcycle shop in kobe. He also a priestess on the Light Shrine. But at the end of Episode 6, he really concern to Principal Tojo, his right and left arm shirt torn like his hand fully transform into something unnatural. *'Sara Mizuhara' : She was an investigator form united states. Once a TLT (Terrestial Liberation Trust) originaly a scientist for BCST. She was the one who assisted Maki ( Human form Of The Next ) versus The One. She return to japan because cathing a signal of unknown space beast. She will appeared in Episode 5 until 18, saving Haruto from the BCST base. She was stuck becoming the host of GiriJean because of her past of The Beast and Ultraman The Next fighting currently make her wan't to destroy Ultraman Reuz, she was later regained herself back even she was destroy by Ultraman Ace Dark Metalium Ray, she still alive. Humans Force *FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad) is the new team force form by the Japan Air Self Defense Force to protect Earth and fighting with Ultraman. The new team reborn with new members to protect humanity from EX Beast and allying with Ultraman's. ** FEARS Members: ** Director Hiroshi Hyuga: The director of the team. He incharge to keep the team in peace, especially keeping from fighting each other. He is the former captain of ZAP Spacy and return to Earth as the Director of FEARS. *** Commander Nakamura Seiichi: 40 years old former debuty captain. He return in Ultraman Reuz Final Mix as the new Captain on FEARS. He lead the team of new youth members of 5. He's now like tea and play Japanese Chess with one of his member and usuall win causing one of his member been annoyed. *** Elly: The expert on computers and analyzing monster attack and weakness. She's lost her memories ever since she was a little girl but she has also a vision of a Being of Dark that haunt her and the one who kill her parent. She is 18 years old, born on July, the same birth date as Marina Suzuki and Mikasa Inou in Final Mix. *** Sakurai Koba (Peko): Sakurai is a young member who tactical genius and often failure. But once he get up, he would never give up again. *** Masahiro Haruna: The girl who guns genius. She appear to be loving somebody but forgeting it after her brother, an Ultraman host died protecting her. Ever since that day, she was to fight for live. *** Sao Fuiiki: A cold guy. Often drinks Coco-Cola after works or even after wake up. He was graduate from Fuyogawa School and attempt to meet Haruto after saw him on Fuyogawa Uniform. He is the one annoy who loose chess with Captain Nakamura. Monster and Aliens Original in Series : *Ezpadas *Gorzelium *Alien Gunz I *Alien Gunz II *Daiguren *Faust *Ultraman Dark *Ultraman Ace Dark *GiriJean *Alien Magnum *Darker Being Final Mix * Garganta * Galberos Geist * Grantella King *Pedoleon *Golza Burst *Melba Elec *Grantella *Lafleya *Armagedon *Reibatos *Maga-Orochi King *Terafuzar *Lingering Zetton Remnant *Maga-Hibiki *Satan *Gurikara *Assajj Dark *The Impure King (Jabberwock) Guest From Tsuburaya and N Project : *Hyper Kyrieloid *Golza Burst *Gazort *Nosferu *Galberos *Ultraman Dark *Mega Flash *Galkimes Alien *Alien Hidan General Beast * Yapool Greed * Dark Parastan * Mystearica Vasco Tear * Heart *Akhriuz Ultra's *Dark Ventress *Dark Specter Trivia *The movie, Ultraman Reuz & Ultraman Brothers The Movie serve as the first appearance of Takato Kagawa when he was 7 years old kid with Koyomi, this also serve the tribute to Ultraman Draco series. *Ultraman Reuz is the seventh installment series in Ultra-Fan-Wiki. *Ultraman Reuz Final Mix series will be tragic and sad in Ultra-Fan Series. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz Category:Completed Works